Truth beneath lie
by Drakenos
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuna y sus amigos tuvieran una doble vida? Conocidos como Dark Reapers, son uno de los escuadrones independientes más famosos del mundo de la mafia. ¿Qué harán cuando Reborn, su mayor rival, aparezca en su vida diaria? ¿Conseguirán mantener su secreto a salvo? /AU
1. Chapter 1

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Kojirou? ¡Incluso _yo_ puedo oír el ruido!

—Lo siento Natsu. Un grupo de asesinos consiguieron acorralarme y tuve que deshacerme de ellos.

—De acuerdo, joder, lo que sea. Tan solo intenta no causar tanto alboroto. Esta misión es muy importante y no podemos permitirnos ningún fallo.

A pesar de que Kojirou no respondió Natsu esbozó una sonrisa. En el mismo instante en que había contactado con su amigo los molestos sonidos provinientes del piso inferior se habían detenido. Natsu volvió a concentrarse en sus propios problemas. La base de datos del sistema de seguridad estaba protegida por un cortafuegos de nivel A, lo que significaba que su _PP_ no podría encargarse de el. Eso suponía un problema. Natsu no se había planteado siquiera la posibilidad de encontrarse con esa seguridad en los sistemas de la Famiglia Bovino, mucho menos tras la confirmación de Gyuudon, quien había pertenecido a la Famiglia durante casi siete años. Natsu soltó un resoplido mientras manipulaba su último diseño de notebooks de bolsillo. Había pasado la noche en vela solo para construír ese maldito aparato y si no le era útil ahora iba a matar a alguien. Tras un par de minutos la descarga se inició de nuevo; Natsu empezó a introducir códigos sin la más mínima vacilación.

**Access granted.**

_Bingo_.

Natsu se permitió sonreír de nuevo antes de ajustarse el audífono.

—Tu turno, Uri.

—¡En movimiento!

Ahora tan solo era cuestión de esperar. Su intuición todavía no le había advertido de ningún problema así que podía relajarse por el momento. Natsu se recostó contra la pared entrecerrando los ojos, limitándose a disfrutar del escándalo que las bombas de Uri estaban provocando. El plan de Roll estaba saliendo tan bien como siempre. Natsu no sabía ni porqué seguía preocupandose, teniendo en cuenta que cuando acabasen, esta sería su sexta misión cumplida con éxito. Sin sufrir ni una sola baja, altercados o heridas. Natsu se sonrió con satisfacción bajo la capucha negra; teniendo en cuenta que habían robado a dos Famiglias aliadas a los Vongola, sus actuaciones estaban siendo estelares. Quizá podrían tomarse un descanso después de esto y...

**Alerta, intruso detectado. Alerta, intruso detectado.**

El joven, no debía tener más de diéciseis años, salió de su estado somnoliento para tirarse encima del portátil. La pantalla se había vuelto roja y las palabras "alerta, intruso detectado" aparecían de forma intermitente. Natsu había hackeado el sistema para asegurarse de que cualquier posible contratiempo le fuese informado, pero definitivamente _no esperaba_ tener que usarlo. Mascullando un par de insultos entre dientes Natsu regresó a su trabajo, introduciendo códigos a una velocidad que hacía honor a su fama de ser el mejor hacker del mundo. Inmediatamente activó las trampas de la planta en la que se encontraba el advenedizo, que superó toda y cada una de ellas con una facilidad asombrosa. Natsu entrecerró los ojos fijando la mirada en el punto rojo del mapa. Si sus cálculos no fallaban - y _nunca _lo hacían - se estaba dirigiéndo directamente hacia...

_Mierda._

—Knuckles, Gyuudon, salid de la base de armamento. Alguien se dirige a vuestra posición.

—¡Pero tenemos el extrem...!

—_**Ahora.**_

Para el alivio de Natsu ambos iconos empezaron a moverse en la pantalla hacia la dirección opuesta a quien fuera que los estuviera persiguiendo. Activó también los sistemas defensivos de la sala de armas antes de avisar al resto de sus compañeros de que evacuasen el edificio. Tenía la horrible sensación de que no debían enfrentarse al desconocido, quien a fin de cuentas había conseguido superar las trampas como si fueran simples baches en el camino, y además ya tenían lo que habían ido a buscar. Tanto el bazooka de los diez años como los dos trajes camaleónicos que su cliente quería. La misión podía considerarse un éxito, no había necesidad de correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Voy a morderlo hasta la muerte.—le informó Roll a traves de los cascos y Natsu sonrió.

—Por supuesto, adelante.—su cerebro tardó un par de segundos en registrar el significado completo de la frase.—¡NO! ¡Roll! ¿Acaso estás sordo? ¡Hemos acabado! ¡Ese tío ha conseguido atravesar todas las barreras de los Bovino sin perder ni _un maldito segundo_! ¡Roll! ¡Roll escúchame!

El sonido de la línea muerta fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta. El muy inconsciente había apagado sus cascos. Natsu suspiró con frustación. ¿Porqué nunca le hacía caso? Cada vez. Era lo mismo que sucedía en cada maldita misión.

—Owl, necesito que vayas a la sección Beta y saques al imbécil de Roll de ahí, va a conseguir que lo maten.

Owl era la única persona de ese dispar grupo en la que podía confíar ya que nunca desobedecía una orden, incluso cuando Natsu no pretendía que fuera una orden. Pudo oír su silencioso asentimiento y volvió a mirar la pantalla. Curiosamente, se percató Natsu, el punto rojo ya no podía ser detectado en la sección Beta. Recorrió rápidamente todos los hangares de almacenamiento, salas y pasillos de la Base pero...

_Click._

Por supuesto. Si tenía que estar en alguna parte, iba a ser detrás de él. A veces Natsu se preguntaba si no le habrían echado un mal de ojo al nacer porque su mala suerte superaba todos los límites de la Ley de Murphy. Suspirando esquivó la bala, desconectó el _PP_ y sacó sus propias pistolas (un par de Desert Eagles regalo de Uri), apuntándolas directamente a la cabeza del que había disparado por primera vez.

Para su desgracia el hombre había desaparecido.

Natsu apenas tuvo tiempo para tirarse al suelo, y aún así la bala pasó rozándole la capucha. Al instante siguiente se encontró a sí mismo rodando para esquivar una serie de balas y, finalmente, sintió que alguien le ponía un pie enicma del pecho. Natsu alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron frente a una Colt 45, sostenida por un hombre vestido con un traje negro, camiseta amarilla y un fedora negro con una franja amarilla que le cubría parte del rostro con su sombra. Aún así Natsu no necesitaba verle la cara para saber quien era. Cualquier persona que alguna vez hubiera tenido algo que ver con la mafia lo conocía. Aunque no se permitió ni siquiera pensarlo, durante una fracción de segundo Natsu se vio a sí mismo muerto.

—Creía que el mejor asesino del mundo no se juntaba con los de menor categoría.—dijo, en cambio, con una sonrisa burlona solo oculta por el pasamontañas.—El Noveno por fin se ha cansado de tu egocentrismo?

Reborn ignoró su burla haciendo un disparo de advertencia a su lado.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy el Doctor.

Su mofa solo le consiguió una patada en el pecho que le hizo chocar contra la pared.

—Si no te gustaba el Doctor Who podrías habermelo dicho. Lo hubiera entendido.—le comentó casualmente Natsu haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se volvía a poner en pie, sin apartar la mirada de su enemigo.

Natsu no era idiota y tampoco pretendía ganar, ese no era su objetivo en el encargo. Pero sí necesitaba tiempo, era lo único que le hacía falta. Natsu se concentró en analizar los movimientos del asesino antes de dibujar una sonrisa confiada. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos antes de enzarzarse en la pelea.

Natsu esquivaba, se agachaba y bloqueaba cada bala o golpe que lanzaba Reborn, limitándose a esperar una oportunidad para contraatacar. Aunque en apariencia no hubiera ninguna Natsu _sabía _que incluso el mejor podía comenter un ínfimo error que pasaría desapercibido para cualquier otra persona. Pero Natsu no era cualquier persona. Fue al agacharse para evitar un disparo a la cabeza que lo vio: Reborn iba a mover el brazo derecho para darle un puñetazo en el costado, dejándo durante medio segundo su propio pecho al descubierto. Natsu se dejó golpear antes de apoyar las manos en el suelo, girar sobre sí mismo y darle una patada en las costillas. Cuatro cosas diferentes pasaron al mismo tiempo en ese momento.

Uno, Reborn tuvo que retroceder un paso por la fuerza del golpe.

Dos, alguien gritó "Natsu".

Tres, se escucharon dos disparos.

Cuatro, una nube de humo blanco y varias explosiones cubrieron totalmente el pasillo durante varios segundos.

Cuando el humo se disipó Reborn estaba solo de nuevo. El asesino observó fríamente el pasillo antes de agacharse para recoger su sombrero, ahora con un agujero de bala en el centro. Le sacudió el polvo antes encaminarse a la salida con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Aunque aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, y Reborn sabía que _Natsu_ era consciente de que si hubiera querido matarlo podría haberlo hecho, el asesino tuvo la certeza de que ese grupo iba a ser una buena fuente de entretenimiento. Al menos merecería la pena intentar reclutarlos. E incluso aunque se negasen eran lo suficientemente buenos como para que matarlos le concediera algo de satisfacción personal.

* * *

Tsuna contuvo un bostezo mientras se forzaba a sí mismo a atender. Nezu era uno de los peores profesores de la historia, y la noche anterior había sido mucho más compleja de lo que esperaban en un principio. Balanceándose entre la vigilia y el sueño Tsuna miró a sus dos amigos. Yamamoto estaba utilizando el libro matemáticas para dormir sin que se diesen cuenta y Gokudera...bueno, Gokudera estaba siendo Gokudera y no se molestaba ni en fingir que prestaba atención. Tsuna rodó los ojos divertido antes de volver a mirar a la pizarra. Una ecuación tan sencilla que podría resolverla con solo echarle un vistazo. Tsuna se dejó caer encima del pupitre cerrando los ojos. Justo cuando se había puesto lo suficientemente cómodo como para dormir en el pupitre su móvil vibró. Tsuna lanzó un bostezo adormecido antes de abrir un ojo perezosamente para leer el contenido. _Hemos investigado lo que nos pediste. Está en Namimori. Tened cuidado. _Tsuna no tuvo tiempo ni de procesar el mensaje cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe. El chico levantó la mirada con algo de reticencia. Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—A partir de hoy tendremos un profesor en prácticas en el aula.—dijo Nezu sin percartarse del repentino cambio en la actitud de tres de sus alumnos.—Se llama Reborn.

Si Tsuna hubiera sabido en ese momento el caos que estaba a punto de inundar su vida habría salido corriendo sin mirar atrás.

**PRÓLOGO**

El primer encargo que recibieron fue robar un valioso colgante de la mansión de la Famiglia Cavallone. En ese entonces los _Dark Reapers_, el nombre que le concederían al grupo en el futuro, todavía no estaban formados oficialmente. Eran tan solo tres chicos con demasiado talento y tiempo libre, que habían comenzado a labrarse una reputación por su cuenta. Natsu era considerado el mejor hacker de la historia, Kojirou uno de los mejores espadachines jamás vistos y a Uri se le conocía con el sobrenombre de _Smokin' Bomb_ por su increíble puntería con las bombas. Su cliente les encargó reunirse e infiltrarse en la mansión juntos, alegando que sería una misión un tanto díficil para un grupo de _niños inexpertos_ como ellos. Lo cierto es que consiguieron superar sus expectativas; no solo salieron invictos, sino que los lazos que se habían formado durante la misión les hizo quedarse juntos.

Fue entonces cuando decidieron empezar a actuar como un grupo. A lo largo de las cinco siguientes misiones fueron uniendo a más miembros a su equipo. Para cuando se dirigieron a la mansión Bovino ya eran siete, y de alguna manera todos sabían que era el número que tendría que haber sido desde el principio. También fue en esa misión cuando su reputación comenzó a tomar forma en el mundo de la mafia. ¿Porqué? Muy sencillo. No solo habían conseguido robar una de las armas más importantes de la Famiglia, sino que además habían salido con vida de un enfrentamiento con el mejor asesino del mundo, Reborn. Esto provocó que sus servicios fueran requeridos muchas más veces, y también hizo que el grupo tuviera que enfrentarse al asesino de los Vongola en demasiadas ocasiones para su gusto. Para su vigésima operación como un grupo, ahora conocido como _Dark Reapers_, todos y cada uno de ellos había tenido al menos un enfrentamiento directo con Reborn, si bien sus huídas habían sido fruto de su suerte más que de su habilidad. Aunque se considerasen rivales del asesino incluso ellos reconocían que su nivel era inferior al de ese maldito asesino.

Así que, teniendo en cuenta que su último contrato había provocado que volvieran a infiltrarse en una de las bases de los Vongola, y sabiendo, como sabían, que Reborn era el mejor asesino de esa Famiglia, su reacción podría ser calificada de normal. Por que, ¿qué otra cosa estaría haciendo un asesino experimentado en su instituto sino fuera porque los habían descubierto? Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera no tenían ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta, ni tampoco estaban seguros de querer saberla. El resto de las clases fueron un suplicio para los tres, que aunque estaban intentando fingir que no pasaba nada no podían evitar dirigir miradas casi suplicantes al reloj. Tsuna había empezado a mandar mensajes al resto de los miembros de su equipo con todo su disimulo, y en cuanto sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases los tres salieron volando del aula. No se detuvieron hasta llegar al piso/base que habían alquilado hacía unos cuantos meses.

Por suerte el resto ya se encontraba allí.

—¡Sawada estaba EXTREMADAMENTE preocupado!—Ryohei los recibió con un grito ensordecedor.

—Baja el tono o te morderé hasta la muerte, hervíboro.—y Hibari de inmediato se puso en guardia sacando sus tonfas.

—Yare, yare...—empezó a decir Lambo pero fue interrumpido por una bomba de Gokudera.

Yamamoto intervino de inmediato para calmar el ambiente mientras Tsuna se llevaba una mano a la frente con frustración. Era por esa misma razón que intentaba no juntarse con todos al mismo tiempo. Estaba harto de tener que pagar las restauraciones.

—¿Ya estáis tranquilos o necesitáis algo más de tiempo para actuar como niños de cinco años?—finalmente, tras varias explosiones, disparos, amenazas de ser mordidos hasta la muerte y un par de lloriqueos por parte de Lambo, se habían acomodado cada uno en su sitio. Tsuna estaba de pie apoyado contra la pared, una mirada seria había cubierto sus ojos habitualmente dulces y tranquilos.

—¡¿Porqué tengo que sentarme al lado del chiflado del béisbol?!—una mirada de Tsuna bastó para que Gokudera dejase de quejarse.

—Tenemos problemas mucho más graves que ese ahora mismo, Hayato.

—Si el asesino nos ha encontrado lo morderé hasta la muerte.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con Kyoya AL EXTREMO!

—Si usas mi nombre otra vez te morderé hasta la muerte.

Ryohei ignoró la amenaza y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hibari con actitud amistosa, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Tsuna se cruzó de brazos golpeando impacientemente el suelo con el pie. Gokudera y Yamamoto se pusieron en el medio para evitar más peleas.

—Reborn no es sólo el mejor asesino de los Vongola, se le considera el mejor del mundo. Ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera todos juntos, tendríamos una sola oportunidad en su contra.—con eso el chico miró a Hibari con los ojos entrecerrados. Recordaba muy bien lo que había hecho en su primer encuentro contra el asesino.—Irie y Spanner se están encargando ahora mismo de hackear la base de datos de los Vongola, no sabemos si está aquí en una misión o porque nos han localizado, pero hasta entonces tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo. No podemos permitirnos darle motivos para desconfíar...eso quiere decir que _nada _de explosiones, bates que se convierten en espadas, granadas, puños extremos, ilusiones o cualquier cosa de ese estilo. ¿Entendido?

—¡Actuaremos al extremo!—dijo Ryohei volviendo a lanzar un brazo al aire, y Tsuna juró que había visto fuego saliendo de su amigo.

—También es importante mantenernos como desconocidos, Reborn se ha enfrentado a nosotros muchas veces, es lo suficientemente observador como para descubrir los parecidos que tenemos con nuestros alter ego...

—No te preocupes, Tsuna, lo tenemos todo bajo control.—le dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

—Yare, yare...si no nos han descubierto hasta ahora, lo más probable es que solo tenga una misión por aquí. No hay de que preocuparse, Tsuna.—agregó Lambo haciendo un gesto indiferente con la mano.

Tsuna asintió levemente.

—Aún así es mejor prevenir. Tened cuidado.

* * *

—¡Mamá ya he vuelto!—Tsuna se quitó los zapatos con prisa y se dirigió a las escaleras.—¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que voy a ir a mi habitación directamente!

Pero al parecer su madre tenía otros planes. Saliendo de la nada Nana apareció para agarrar a su hijo por el brazo, con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Sin saber muy bien porqué Tsuna tuvo la sensación de que no iba a gustarle nada de lo que le dijese.

—¡Tsuna! ¡Tengo una buena noticia para ti!—Tsuna fue literalmente arrastrado hacia el salón.—Mira el panfleto que tenía hoy en el buzón.—el adolescente cogió la hoja con desconfianza.

_Convertiré a su hijo en el líder de la siguiente generación._

_Soy joven y apuesto._

_Mientras tenga un lugar en el que dormir y para comer, le daré clases gratuitas las 24h._

Tsuna miró a su madre.

Nana miró a su hijo.

...

...

...

—¡Mamá yo no necesito un tutor! ¡Tengo una media de 65 en todas mis clases!—explotó al fin Tsuna mirando el panfleto incrédulo.—¡Además esto suena a estafa! ¿Qué pasa si es un ladrón que busca una excusa para robarnos?

—Tsu, no tienes que ser tan desconfíado.—_¡ni tú tan ingenua!_—De todas formas ya lo he llamado. Tus notas podrían estar mucho mejor, tenemos que pensar en tus medias para entrar a una buena Universidad y...

—¡No quiero sacar mejores notas, soy feliz así!—insistió Tsuna.—¡La futura generación puede arreglárselas sin mí como su líder!

—Solo dale una oportunidad, ¿por favor, Tsu?

La discusión probablemente hubiera seguido de no haber sonado el timbre en ese momento. Resoplando, _¿había alguna otra forma en que su mala suerte pudiera fastidiarle?_, Tsuna fue a abrir la puerta. Su suerte le estampó la respuesta en la cara. Ante él, con una sonrisa arrogante y los ojos ensombrecidos por su fedora, se encontraba Reborn.

—Tú debes de ser Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿verdad?—preguntó al parecer sin notar el shock emocional del pobre adolescente.—Me llamo Reborn, y a partir de hoy seré tu tutor.

_**Y ahí va el pequeño prólogo, ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿horrible? xD **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gokudera Hayato nunca había tenido una vida sencilla. Se escapó de su casa poco después de cumplir los cinco años, tras descubrir la terrible verdad sobre sus padres. Su madre era, en realidad la joven que venía cada año a enseñarle piano, la misma que había muerto en su tercer cumpleaños. Incluso entonces, sin saberlo, Gokudera la había querido como a su auténtica madre. Nunca podría olvidar la agradable sensación de familiaridad que sentía cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Pero su madre había muerto, y él sabía porqué: según las criadas su propio padre había sido el culpable. Su padre, el mismo hombre al que Gokudera no solo esperaba parecerse algún día, sino que también lo admiraba y respetaba. El niño ni siquiera dudó al escaparse de su casa - ya no podía considerarlo su hogar - y supo, en alguna parte ahora destruída de su corazón, que nunca más podría encontrar un hogar._

_Fue entonces cuando empezó a desarrollar su personalidad fría y distante; ¿para qué molestarse en acercarse a los demás, cuando incluso tu propia familia podía traicionarte de esa manera? Con solo siete años Gokudera ocultó cualquier rastro que lo relacionase con la mafia e intentó empezar una vida por su cuenta. Aprendió a fingir, porque sabía que podía estar siendo vigilado. También aprendió a luchar porque sabía que el mero hecho de ser hijo de quien era lo pondría en peligro. Frente al mundo, a ojos de todos, era Gokudera Hayato, un chico huérfano pero con suficiente inteligencia y determinación como para salir adelante por su cuenta. En la seguridad de su casa, donde sabía que nadie podía verlo, Gokudera entrenaba con dinamita, explosivos y bombas. Para mantener su fachada consiguió un trabajo a jornada partida al cumplir los trece. En ese entonces ya había comenzado a trabajar bajo el alias de Uri a escondidas. Cualquier espía creería que estaba intentando vivir una vida normal, y eso era precisamente lo que Gokudera quería que pensasen._

_No fue hasta que cumplió los catorce que su determinación para permanecer en la soledad se vio quebrantada. Todo por culpa de un fanático del béisbol y un chico con los ojos más puros que había visto nunca. Hayato no quiso admitirlo en un principio, pero después de la misión que los había unido se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y aunque su respuesta fue un comentario borde alegando que ninguno de ellos podría sobrevivir sin su ayuda, la verdad es que sintió un tremendo alivio cuando le ofrecieron crear un grupo. _

_Ese mismo día se mudó a Namimori._

_Ese día se sintió bien por primera vez en más de seis años._

_Por eso protegería a Tsuna a toda costa, aunque eso implicase arriesgarse a ir contra uno de los mejores asesinos de la historia. Por que Gokudera sabía, en el fondo, que ese chico le había devuelto un motivo para creer en los demás. Sawada Tsunayoshi, sin saberlo, le había dado aquello que Gokudera más ansiaba: un sitio al que pertenecer, alguien en quien confíar. Tsuna le había devuelto su hogar._

**OBJETIVO 1****: De tutores espartanos y Jefes de la mafia**

Lo peor de todo era que su madre ni siquiera se había molestado en escucharle. A pesar de que Tsuna había protestado, alegado que él no necesitaba un tutor, que sus medias estaban perfectamente bien a como estaban, Nana le había ofrecido una habitación a Reborn ignorando las cada vez más desesperadas súplicas de su único hijo, y había sellado la sentencia de muerte de Tsuna mediante un espresso. Tsuna se había quedado ahí, mirando la escena con una expresión indescifrable, mientras por dentro maldecía en todos los idiomas posibles. El chico no pudo sino alegrarse de haber sido lo suficientemente prudente de pedirle a Gokudera que le guardase las Desert Eagles esa tarde...aunque en realidad ahora que lo pensaba, eso lo dejaba indefenso en caso de que el asesino supiera quien era; cosa que dudaba, pero siempre existía la posibilidad.

—_Grazzie mille, signora_.—dijo Reborn poniéndose en pie y provocando que Tsuna saltase en la silla.—Ahora querría hablar en privado con Tsuna, para ir conociendo a mi alumno.

_No hace falta que nos conozcamos. En serio, me gusta el anónimato. _

—¡Eso sería perfecto! Podéis ir al cuarto de Tsuna, ¿verdad, Tsu-kun?—exclamó Nana, mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

_¿Ni siquiera te preocupa la posibilidad de que sea un pedófilo?_

—Claro, mi cuarto. Eh...está un poco...desordenado.—Tsuna miró de reojo a Reborn.—Pero...ehm...vale. Sí, por...ah, aquí.

Decir que su cuarto estaba desordenado era el eufemismo más grande que Reborn había oído en su vida. A simple vista, parecía que la habitación había sido arrasada por un huracán. Tsuna avanzó por la habitación haciendo un amago de limpieza, que terminó derivando en esconder las cosas descolocadas debajo de la cama. Finalmente el chico se sentó en la silla del escritorio con aire de nerviosismo y dirigiéndole rápidas miradas a Reborn, que se había apoyado en la pared y tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión calculadora en el rostro.

—La organización es una cualidad indispensable para un Don de la mafia.—comentó Reborn tras una eternidad de silencio.—Tendré que hacerme cargo de esto también.—Tsuna enarcó una ceja, confuso.—En realidad soy un asesino de los Vongola, y estoy aquí para convertirte en un perfecto heredero para la Famiglia.

Silencio. Tsuna miró a Reborn como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Él, heredero de los Vongola? Sí, sabía que compartía sangre con Primo, igual que era consciente de que su padre trabajaba a las órdenes del Noveno, como jefe del CEDEF, pero, ¿qué? Eso no tenía sentido. La última vez que lo había comprobado, él estaba en la última línea de sucesión. Nono tenía tres hijos, de los cuales Federico era el favorito para convertirse en el próximo Don. Tsuna se maldijo por haber sido tan despreocupado y haber dejado de informarse. ¡Tendría que haber sabido que algo así podría pasar en cualquier momento! Oh, bueno, ahora tenía que centrarse en el problema. Tsuna no quería convertirse en el Don, pero también sabía que si Reborn estaba ahí para entrenarle significaba que el Noveno no iba a cambiar de opinión. Por lo tanto, al menos de momento, tendría que seguir las reglas del juego. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, si iba a aceptarlo, también podría manejar la situación a su favor. Tsuna sabía de la existencia de los anillos, y de la necesidad de tener Guardianes, y él ya tenía decidido cuáles serían los suyos.

Pero al margen de eso, tenía un papel que interpretar, así que tras abrir mucho los ojos con una sorpresa no tan fingida, Tsuna soltó un grito.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿He...heredero? ¿Qué son los Vongola? ¿A...asesino?—y con eso Tsuna se esforzó en aparentar intimidación mientras se ocultaba detrás de la silla.—¿Ha...has venido a...?

Reborn supo que iba a decir incluso antes de que terminase la frase. Hizo un sonido desaprobador, y se cruzó de brazos.

—He dicho que voy a convertirte en un perfecto heredero para los Vongola, _Dame-Tsuna_, ¿como podría cumplir mi misión si te mato primero?

Tsuna contuvo una sonrisa ante el tono irritado del asesino y se forzó a sí mismo a asentir. Había oído hablar de los métodos de entrenamiento de Reborn. Dino Cavallone, sin irse más lejos, era un completo desastre antes de que Reborn apareciese en su vida. El problema era que el asesino no parecía tener ningún tipo de piedad con sus alumnos, poniéndolos en muchas ocasiones en situaciones de vida o muerte para sacar su máximo potencial. Tsuna no estaba seguro de si eso sería algo positivo o negativo, pero tenía claro que los siguientes meses de su vida iban a ser caóticos. Como fuera, el chico se apoyó contra la pared en un aparente estado de shock.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ser jefe y mucho menos de una mafia!—Tsuna permitió que su voz subiera de tono.—¿No hay nadie más que pueda...?

—No, eres el único descendiente que queda, por tanto, tienes que convertirte en el Décimo.—Reborn le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.—No merece la pena luchar contra el destino, Dame-Tsuna.

—No creo en el destino.—murmuró Tsuna.—¡Y deja de llamarme así! ¡No pienso relacionarme con nada de la mafia!

Y con eso salió dando un portazo. Podrían haberle concedido un Óscar a la mejor actuación del año, se la merecía. Tsuna salió a la calle sin molestarse en despedirse de su madre. Tenía que darse prisa y hablar con el resto del grupo. Reborn seguramente decidiría darle algo de espacio para que Tsuna pudiera acostumbrarse a la idea de estar involucrado con la mafia - Tsuna casi se ríe ante ese pensamiento, había tenido _demasiado _tiempo para su gusto - , tiempo que el chico tenía que aprovechar para informar de los cambios. Tendrían que andar con mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, especialmente cuando salieran para hacer misiones. Ah, riesgos. Tsuna podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas en ese momento. Quisiera aceptarlo o no, a partir de ahora su vida iba a ser mucho más interesante. _Extrema_, diría Ryohei, y esa vez Tsuna sí acabó riéndose.

* * *

—Su último ataque fue dirigido contra la base japonesa de los Kozlov. Según el informe robaron una de las reliquias de la Famiglia; Flies...

—Una daga capaz de absorver Llamas de la Última voluntad y utilizarlas como veneno, pasada de generación en generación desde el primer Kozlov. ¿Estado?

—Han enviado a tres de sus mejores asesinos contra ellos, pero dudo que los encuentren. Hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido seguir su rastro.—no hubo respuesta en el otro lado, así que el hombre suspiró.—¿Hay alguna razón para que me hayas llamado a estas horas, Reborn?

—Quiero que lo prepares para el próximo ataque. Me encargaré personalmente de esto. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—¿Lo dudas?

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó en Berlín?—silencio.—Eso supuse. Tenlo listo para mañana como máximo, enviaré a un conocido a recogerlo.—Reborn alzó imperceptiblemente la comisura de la boca.—Y, ¿Verde? Si está envenenado, _lo sabré_.

Colgó antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de contestar. Sabía del odio que le profesaba, y la determinada obsesión que tenía con asesinarlo, pero en ese momento no había tiempo para ese tipo de tonterías. Reborn bajó su fedora para que le cubriera los ojos antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

Tsuna se apoyó contra la pared conteniendo un suspiro mientras esquivaba una tonfa directa a su cabeza. A veces se preguntaba qué había hecho tan terrible a lo largo de su vida como para merecerse esto. De alguna forma, pese a que había insistido en que tenía algo importante que decirles, todos sus compañeros habían terminado discutiendo por...sinceramente, Tsuna ni siquiera sabía porqué. Lo único que sabía era que cuando había entrado al piso lo habían recibido con bombas, gritos y la amenaza de ser mordido hasta la muerte. Por los trozos de conversación que pudo captar en medio del caótico escenario que tenía delante, Tsuna entendió que Lambo había vuelto a irritar a Gokudera y este, tan impulsivo como siempre, había decidido que volarlo por los aires era una buena idea. Al final Hibari se había hartado del ruido, Ryohei tuvo la extrema necesidad de demostrar sus extremas habilidades y Yamamoto simplemente había tenido que defender su vida. Chrome e Irie eran los únicos que estaban sentados en el sofá observando la pelea con una sonrisa tranquila. Tsuna les dirigió una mirada exasperada, ante lo cual la chica simplemente sonrió. Tsuna chasqueó la lengua antes de sentarse con ellos. No merecía la pena intentar separarlos mientras discutían, Tsuna había aprendido eso hacía mucho tiempo.

La disputa continuó durante casi diez minutos antes de que Yamamoto consiguiera calmar los ánimos. Ryohei siguió gritando que había sido un entrenamiento extremo, y Gokudera acabó lanzandole dinamita a la cara para que se callase. Hibari tomó cartas en el asunto y le dio un _tonfazo _- no había otra forma de definirlo - en las costillas. Finalmente consiguieron calmarse y se acomodaron cada uno en su sitio. Tsuna los miró con una sonrisa divertida antes de sacudir la cabeza. Tampoco merecía decirles nada, ellos eran así y no iban a cambiar por mucho que lo intentasen. En cierto modo Tsuna lo prefería así. Las única vez que los había visto serios fue en esa dichosa misión en Berlín, y, _de verdad_, no quería repetir esa experiencia. Tsuna esperó un par de minutos más a que las últimas conversaciones - discusiones - se acallasen y miró a Irie de reojo, asintiendo.

—Tras meternos en la base de datos de los Vongola, Spanner y yo hemos encontrado cosas que deberías saber.—Shoichi miró dudoso a Tsuna que volvió a asentir.—Todos los hijos del Noveno han muerto, lo que deja como único heredero...

—...al jefe.—completó Chrome en un susurro.

—Jaja, eso es fantástico Tsuna.

—¡No digas tonterías, fanático del béisbol! ¡¿No ves que Tsuna no quiere convertirse en el Décimo?!

—Ese no es el problema.—murmuró Tsuna llevandose una mano al pelo.—Timoteo ha enviado a Reborn para entrenarme. Va a vivir en mi propia casa.

—¡Extremadamente inesperado!

—Hn.

—Yare, yare...eso sí es un problema. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tuna?

Inconscientemente Tsuna le dio un golpe amistoso a Lambo.

—No me llames Tuna.—le riñó con una sonrisa.—No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Soy el único heredero con vida al parecer, aunque...por alguna razón no han contado a Xanxus como posible heredero.

—¡Spanner y yo nos encargaremos de investigarlo!—exclamó Shoichi, y se llevó una mano al estómago casi al instante. Los nervios nunca le habían sentado bien.

—No quiero convertirme en el Décimo, pero vamos a tener que seguirles el juego. De momento, y solo por si acaso, quiero mostréis algo de habilidad delante de Reborn. En caso de que no pueda evitarlo no aceptaría a nadie más como Guardián.

Desde el fondo de la sala Kyoya lanzó un "hn", que Tsuna asoció como lo más cercano a un "sí" que obtendría del jefe del Comité Disciplinario. El resto del grupo asintió con entusiasmo, salvo Ryohei que gritó extremadamente alto, y Chrome, que lo miró con algo de duda en los ojos.

—Pero...

—Tu caso es diferente, Chrome, no te preocupes. Estando la situación como está, creo que tanto tú como _él _podéis contar como Guardianes.—Tsuna le sonrió.—No te preocupes, confío en ti. ¿Algo más Shoichi?

El chico pelirrojo asintió con aire algo dudativo.

—Tenemos que estar alerta no solo por Reborn, sino porque quien sea que haya asesinado a los otros herederos, va a venir a por ti también, Tsuna. Solo es una cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Al final decidieron que postergarían sus misiones durante un par de semanas mientras se ajustaban a su nuevo estilo de vida, y esperaban cualquier posible ataque contra Tsuna, quien había sentido algo de desconfianza ante las sonrisas que se estaban dirigiendo sus amigos. Siempre, y recalcaba siempre, que sonreían de esa manera, algo malo acababa sucediendo. Algo que por alguna razón lo fastidiaba a él.

La confirmación vino por la mañana cuando, en vez de por su despertador, su madre, o Reborn, Tsuna se despertó ante un repentino peso sobre su pecho. Entreabriendo los ojos y poniéndose una mano delante para no ser deslumbrado por el exceso de luz, Tsuna intentó fijar la mirada sobre la sombra que tenía encima. Pelo negro, un ojo cerrado, camiseta medio abierta...

—¡LAMBO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA AHORA MISMO!

—No hace falta que me grites, Tuna.—Lambo rodó sobre sí mismo para caer de pie en el suelo. Tsuna frunció el ceño.—El desayuno está servido, deberías bajar.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Estás corriendo un riesgo enorme!

Lambo no respondió, se limitó a sonreírle de forma burlona antes de bajar. Tsuna se quedó un rato tumbado en la cama antes de ponerse en pie mientras maldecía, de nuevo, entre dientes. ¿Ahora como se suponía que debía explicarle a Reborn que conocía a un ex-miembro de los Bovino? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Lambo? Agh, se suponía que al menos en su casa podía sentirse a salvo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Su irritación no hizo más que aumentar al bajar y encontrarse el comedor ocupado no solo con su tutor, el idiota de Lambo y su madre, sino también por Bianchi, conocida como Escorpión Venenoso, y una a-veces-asesina china llamada I-Pin. Tsuna se limitó a mirar al techo alzando ambos brazos en un gesto de exasperación. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

—¡Tuna!—lo saludó Lambo, al parecer sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Reborn estaba delante y que estaba metiendo en un auténtico problema a Tsuna.—¡Mira! ¡Ella es I-Pin, una buena amiga mía!

Tsuna le dio un manotazo en la nuca a Lambo para expresar su desacuerdo con su presencia ahí. Reborn ni siquiera había levantado la mirada del plato, pero Tsuna no necesitaba verlo para saber lo que estaba pensando; su hiper intuición se estaba volviendo loca en ese momento y el chico sabía lo que eso significaba. Ah, demonios, Tsuna se preguntó por tercera vez consecutiva en ese día que había hecho para merecer esa tortura. ¿Y porqué demonios estaba _Bianchi_ en su casa? No, más importante, ¿porqué su madre le había ofrecido cobijo a ese grupo de supuestos desconocidos? Cualquier día a acoger a un psicópata sin saberlo. Definitivamente, Nana sobrepasaba los límites de la ingenuidad. Tsuna estaba tan ocupado en sus propios pensamientos que casi se mete una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

Palabra clave: casi.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de comérselo se percató de que, curiosamente, sus cereales, habitualmente amarillos, hoy parecían violetas. Y tenían un bonito decorado gusanil, porque, al parecer, no podía tener ni un maldito desayuno en paz. Tsuna apoyó de nuevo el bol en la mesa, con una tranquilidad que no presagiaba nada bueno, y los miró a todos uno por uno, su mirada deteniéndose apenas una fracción de segundo más en Bianchi.

—Muy bien. ¿Porqué mis cereales parecen raticida y quien pensó que sería divertido hacerlo?—Lambo se atragantó con su vaso de leche. El maldito se estaba divirtiendo.

Tsuna, ocupado lanzandole miradas asesinas al otro adolescente, observó un objeto volador no identificado (no se atrevía a decir OVNI, algo le decía que de hacerlo, Gokudera saldría de debajo de la mesa gritando cosas sobre invasiones alienígenas) acercandose a una peligrosa velocidad a su cara, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona con algo de sentido común hubiera hecho; lo esquivó, se puso en pie de un salto y se preparó para la pelea. Segundos después se arrepintió de haberse movido. Tanto Reborn como Bianchi lo miraron como si le hubieran salido antenas de la nada, y Tsuna se golpeó mentalmente. Se suponía que no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad física, igual que se suponía que no tenía relaciones con la mafia. Estúpido Lambo y su forma de hacer que su instinto saltase a la superficie de nuevo. Tsuna se relajó y miró hacia Bianchi en espera de una explicación...

—¡Oh, Reborn, no puedes quedarte aquí!—...y Bianchi lo ignoró y se dirigió al asesino.—Tienes que volver conmigo a Italia, no deberías estar aquí cuídando de un niño...

—Ya te lo he dicho, Bianchi, me ha sido encargada la misión de convertir a Dame-Tsuna en un buen jefe. Tengo que quedarme aquí.—_A mí no me importaría que te fueras, en realidad_.—No creo que a Nono le gustase descubrir que has matado a su último heredero.—agregó tranquilamente Reborn mientras Bianchi apuntaba a Tsuna con su _Poison Cooking_—Quizá lo mejor sería que te quedases por aquí. Puede que el idiota de mi estudiante necesite ayuda con historia de la mafia.

—¡Reborn! ¡No ofrezcas mi casa a extraños como si fuera tuya!

—¡Eso sería maravilloso!

—¡Mi casa no es un maldito hotel!

—Entonces está decidido.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Traeré mi equipaje aquí!

—Lambo, I-Pin, vosotros podéis verme, ¿verdad? No me he vuelto invisible ni soy un fantasma, ¿no?

—Deja de gimotear, Dame-Tsuna, y ve a vestirte. Tenemos que entrenar antes de clase.

Al final su humor decreció a pasos agigantados. No solo no había tenido tiempo de desayunar sino que estaba empezando a descubrir las tendencias sádico-espartanas de Reborn. El asesino había decidido que tenían que entrenar su resistencia primero, para lo cual le colocó una mochila de cinco kg en la espalda y le ordenó correr a máxima velocidad por todo el vecindario. Tsuna, que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de entrenamiento, se sintió agotado antes de hubiera pasado un cuarto de hora. En consecuencia su _querido _tutor creyó que se recomendable darle algún tipo de motivación, cosa que podía traducirse de la siguiente manera: Reborn había supuesto que algo así pasaría, así que puso carne congelada en la mochila, y después se limitó a soltar a un par de dobermans para que persiguiesen a Tsuna, quien redescubrió el significado de _correr por tu vida_.

El resultado fue que cuando Yamamoto y Gokudera aparecieron en la puerta para acompañarle a clase, Tsuna se vio obligado a apoyarse en ellos, sin ni siquiera preocuparle el hecho de que Reborn seguía observándolos con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Estaba demasiado cansado como para que le importase. Tsuna no se molestó ni en levantar la mirada cuando Kyoko, la hermana pequeña de Ryohei, los alcanzó por el camino.

—¡Buenos días Takeshi, Hayato, Tsuna!—los saludó alegremente.—¿Qué tal?

Tsuna gruñó algo en la línea de "cansancio" y "muerte" mientras Yamamoto iniciaba una conversación amistosa con Kyoko. Gokudera estaba muy ocupado fumando nerviosamente un cigarrillo como para prestar atención a la conversación. Tsuna le había comentado que su hermana estaba usando su casa como hotel personal y al parecer no se lo había tomado demasiado bien - cosa comprensible teniendo en cuenta su historia familiar, se dijo Tsuna. Durante el camino el estado de ánimo de Tsuna había mejorado notoriamente, y para cuando entraron en el terreno escolar, estaba riéndose de nuevo con sus amigos. Todo hasta que su instinto le gritó que se agachase para esquivar un puñetazo procedente de su espalda. Tsuna se giró para encontrarse con un furioso Mochida.

—¡SAWADA!—en realidad, tacha lo anterior. Furioso era claramente una forma suave de decirlo.— ¡TE RETO A UN DUELO POR EL HONOR DE KYOKO!

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Tsuna, Mochida?!—exclamó Gokudera haciendo un amago instintivo de sacar dinamita, pero conteniéndose en el último segundo gracias a Yamamoto.

—¡SAWADA ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE KYOKO! ¡Y ella es mía!

Silencio incómodo. Tsuna estaba redescubriendo el significado de muchas expresiones ese día. De pronto, tanto él como sus tres amigos empezaron a reírse. Entre las carcajadas Yamamoto se las ingenió para informarle a Mochida de que llegaba unos tres años tarde. Por que, sí, Tsuna había estado enamorado de Kyoko, pero eso había sido cuando tenía _diez años_. La risa solo hizo que Mochida se ruborizase y se enfadase más, viendo que había hecho el ridículo frente a todo el instituto.

—¡Estás mintiendo!—insistió furioso.—¡El nuevo profesor me lo dijo!

La risa se le estancó en la garganta. Ese maldito manipulador...

—¿Y porqué iba un profesor a cotillear sobre los alumnos, _Kensuke_? Te ha engañado, ahora mismo debe estarse riendo de ti. De hecho, todos nos estamos riendo de ti. ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer el ridículo y quitar de en medio? Tenemos clases ahora mismo.

Tal como Tsuna había esperado sus palabras solo sirvieron para que el ya furioso capitán del club de kendo se lanzase contra él. Tsuna dio un paso a la derecha deliberadamente, esquivandolo, y le puso la zancadilla. Mochida cayó al suelo, se puso en pie e intentó atacar de nuevo a Tsuna, que simplemente lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, haciendo que se cayese al suelo de nuevo, esta vez con algo de dificultad para respirar. A su alrededor sus compañeros se habían quedado con la boca abierta; nunca hubieran esperado que Tsuna, siendo un desastre en los deportes, tuviera algún tipo de posibilidad contra el capitán del club de kendo.

—¡Así se hace, Tsuna! ¡Demuéstrale quien es el mejor!—lo alabó Gokudera.

—¡No deberías hacer cosas tan peligrosas!—lo regañó Kyoko automáticamente, aunque estaba sonriendo, por algún motivo.

—La próxima vez que decidas atacar a Tsuna tendrás que enfrentarte a un bate primero.—dijo simplemente Yamamoto con una sonrisa que no pegaba con la seriedad de su mirada.

Tsuna sacudió la cabeza. No era necesario que se pusieran tan serios, a fin de cuentas, había pasado por cosas peores. Aún así no pudo evitar sonreír ante la demostración de lealtad que acababan de hacer. Era por eso que confiaría en ellos para cualquier cosa. Tsuna se giró para observar a su alrededor: gente asombrada, Reborn apoyado en una puerta, Hibari acercándose con las tonfas en la mano, Ryohei gritando extremo de fondo. Síp, todo parecía normal.

Espera.

Hibari con las tonfas.

...

...

...

Mierda.

—¡Hibari! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Todo esto tiene una explicación!

—Vas a ser mordido hasta la muerte, Omnívoro.

—Calma, calma, Hibari...Mochida atacó primero, ¡así que esto solo era defensa propia!

—¡Si le pones un dedo encima te...!

—¡Si vais a hacer un entrenamiento AL EXTREMO me apunto!

—¡No! ¡Nadie va a hacer nada! ¡Hibari, baja las tonfas! ¡Deja de provocarle, Gokudera! ¿¡DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS SACADO ESOS GUANTES DE BOXEO!?

Mientras la discusión aumentaba Reborn los observaba desde una esquina. Aunque según los informes Sawada Tsunayoshi no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad física, había sido capaz de derrotar al capitán del club de kendo y de esquivar la técnica especial de Bianchi. Aunque según los informes, Tsuna no debería conocer ni a Ryohei ni a Hibari, parecía tener basante confianza con ambos, aunque era una confianza que, por alguna razón, estaban intentando ocultar. Aunque según los informes tampoco debería tener contactos con la mafia, conocía a Lambo Bovino, desde hacía bastante tiempo, al parecer. Reborn bajó su fedora ensombreciendo su mirada. La forma en que interactuaban entre ellos se le hacía familiar, pero no era capaz de averiguar de qué. Lo que si sabía era que su alumno estaba ocultando algo grande y él iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

Tsuna regresó practicamente a rastras. Al final había sido imposible evitar la pelea, y Hibari había acabado mordiéndolos a todos hasta la muerte, lo que solo había provocado que el genio de Gokudera saliese a la luz e intentase atacar a Yamamoto. Al menos habían tenido el sentido común de no usar las típicas armas que usaban en las misiones. Chrome siempre utilizaba ilusiones para cubrir las tonfas de Hibari, así que de momento todo debía estar bien. Con suerte, se dijo, podría sacar algo bueno de todo eso. Reborn los había visto y su intuición le decía que no sospechaba nada de su verdadera identidad todavía, con lo que a lo mejor serviría para que sus compañeros ganasen puntos en la labor de convertirse en sus Guardianes. Tsuna no permitiría que nadie más que ellos cumpliera esa función. Tsuna solo confiaba en ellos, incluso en Hibari y él era el más distante del grupo. Tsuna suspiró antes de entrar en su casa...para ser recibido por una bala directa a su cabeza. Tsuna la esquivó por muy poco y miró con confusión al interior, solo para encontrarse con un aparentemente irritado Reborn y un cada vez más divertido Lambo.

—Yare, yare...que cará único que digo es que los sombreros de fedora dejaron de utilizarse en el siglo XX.— la sonrisa de su amigo aumentó.—y que las Glock 45 son para nostálgicos. No entiendo porqué tanto escándalo, no hay nada de malo en hacerse viejo.

Otro disparo. Tsuna observó la escena con incredulidad. Lambo siempre había sido el más cobarde del grupo, así que, ¿porqué estaba provocando _deliberademente _a un asesino que no tendría el más mínimo arrepentimiento a la hora de matarlo? Parpadeo. Su vida no tenía sentido. Tsuna suspiró.

—Reborn, ¿te importaría dejar de dispararle? Si lo matas tendré que buscarme un nuevo amigo idiota y molesto.

—_Ya_ tienes un amigo así, Tuna.—_Gokudera, por supuesto, ¿algún día podrán llevarse bien?_—Además Reborn no puede matarme. A Mamá no le gustaría.

_Ah, así que es eso. Inmunidad diplomática. Bien jugado, Lambo._

Aunque eso hizo que Reborn guardase la pistola, no le impedió meterle una patada a Lambo. Una vez se hubo desquitado se dio la vuelta y subió al cuarto de Tsuna, no sin antes llamarlo a él diciendo que _tenían cosas de las que hablar_. Lo que la mente de Tsuna tradujo como "estás a punto de morir, despídete de la vida". Tsuna gruñó. ¿Porqué a él? Lambo le dio un golpecito de animo en la espalda pero Tsuna le gruñó. Todo era culpa suya, ahora tendría que explicar porqué conocía a un Bovino y...

Abrió la puerta para ser, de nuevo, recibido por una bala. Tsuna la esquivó como un acto reflejo. ¿Porqué hoy todo el mundo estaba tan empeñado en atacarle? Se miró por encima del hombro, solo para asegurarse de que Lambo no le había puesto un cartel de _atácame_ como broma. Nop, no había nada, pero Tsuna seguía sintiendose como una diana con patas. En serio, la gente tenía que empezar a relajarse, no se podía ir así por la vida.

—¿Era realmente necesario dispararme? ¿_Otra_ vez?

Reborn no perdió el tiempo; lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared, apoyando el brazo contra su cuello para impedir que se moviera. Tsuna solo pudo parpadear. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, la diferencia de nivel entre ambos era increíble.

—¿Quién eres?

—La...la reencarnación de...un Dios.—replicó con sarcasmo Tsuna, aunque sonó menos burlón debido a la posición en que se encontraba.—¿Qui...quién vo...voy a ser?

—Sawada Tsunayoshi es un inútil en cualquier tipo de actividad física sin ningún tipo de contacto con la mafia.—Tsuna estuvo a punto de sonreír pero consiguió contenerse.—Así que, ¿porqué tienes buenos reflejos y conoces a un Bovino?

—E...ex Bovino.—corrigió Tsuna automáticamente. Reborn lo soltó con brusquedad sin dejar de apuntarle con la Glock.

—¿Qué?

—Ex-Bovino.—repitió esta vez más alto.—Nos conocimos poco después de que abandonase a su Familia y me lo contó todo, desde...desde entonces hemos sido amigos y hemos entrenado de vez en cuando, es solo que no me gusta demostrarlo públicamente y...

La mirada de su tutor se oscureció y Tsuna cerró la boca, casi esperando que le disparase en ese mismo momento. Tras lo que se le antojó como una eternidad de silencio, Reborn guardó de nuevo la Glock.

—Juega con fuego y te acabarás quemando, _Dame-Tsuna_.—le advirtió Reborn con una voz totalmente seria y fría.—Estás ocultando algo y pienso descubrirlo.

Reborn salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a réplicar, pero Tsuna se quedó en el suelo intentando contener la sonrisa sarcástica que luchaba por salir a su rostro. Que un asesino le dijera que estaba ocultando algo, cuando el día anterior le había ocultado deliberadamente la muerte de tres personas no tenía precio. _Y para todo lo demás_, pensó burlonamente, recordando un viejo anuncio que había visto en la televisión, _mastercard._

**Muchas gracias por todas las respuestas y favoritos :DD Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, aunque no me convence demasiado...pero, en fin, espero que os guste ^^ Siento el chiste malo de mastercard, simplemente tenía que hacerlo xD**


End file.
